


ang langit ay asul,

by orphan_account



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I regret everything
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tirik ang araw ngunit ang puno kung saan sila'y nakasilong ay sapat na bilang pansangga sa liwanag nito.





	ang langit ay asul,

**Author's Note:**

> the supposed 100+ word (dare) drabble thing my friend told me to do. it has a longer version but i'm not really sure whether i should post that or not lmao. any kind of constructive criticism is appreciated. also what is grammar and spelling halp me T.T

_Una_.

Payapa ang kapaligiran. Nakapikit ang mga mata ni Manuel ngunit alam niyang nasa ilalim siya ng isang puno. Rinig niya ang pagkaluskos ng mga dahon nito sa bawat ihip ng hangin na hindi niya nararamdaman. Siguro’y may mga ibon sa paligid, sila kasi’y umaawit kasabay ng isang boses na pamilyar kay Manuel.

  

_Pangalawa._

Naisin mang buksan ng maayos ni Manuel ang kaniyang mga mata, nakasisilaw ang bawat sinag ng araw na pumupuslit sa bawat puwang ng mga dahon; at sa pagkilos ni Manuel upang takban ang kaniyang mga mata mula sa ilaw ay sabay din namang tumigil ang huni ng mga ibon at ng kaniyang kasama.

“Kuya…” mahinang ani nito. “Gising ka na.”

 

_Pangatlo._

Katulad sa nakaraan, sa pag mulat ng mga mata ni Manuel, kusang napako kaagad ang tingin nya kay José.


End file.
